In the Morning
by ivy-tsuta
Summary: In the morning he would be gone, and the bed would be cold. Naruto, Hinata. OneShot.


**Title: In the Morning  
PenName: ivy-tsuta  
Fandom:**** Naruto  
****Warnings: **Mentions of sex, OneSided NaruHina, Mentioned NaruSaku  
**Rating: **T for the sexual mentions and actions

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**In the Morning**_

-

Naruto already explained it to her.

"Only for tonight," he whispered softly. He put out for her even though he was in a good, healthy relationship with Sakura-san. He was so unselfish.

Not like her, Hyuuga Hinata. She considered herself selfish in every sense of the word. She was impure, she couldn't even enjoy Naruto's happiness. She pushed him into doing something she wanted he didn't and had no real right doing. She felt ashamed but she wasn't going to turn back now. She got this far, so keep going. Ironically, this is the one thing she hasn't regretted from the beginning. She regretted Neji-nii-san's unfair placement in the Branch House when she considers herself more unworthy so as to obtain the spot. She would always lament her sister's banishment to the lower house of the Hyuuga. And she definitely would regret that her Otou-sama never thought her _good enough_. But not this.

So that was why, in her bare bedroom that was so very plain in color, Naruto pressed her close to his warm body, smiling just the same. He wasn't the one at fault here, she was. She chose to_sin willingly. _Her father would disown her if her found out, but he couldn't, not anymore. "So, Hinata-chan," he practically purred in her ear and she blushed at the closeness in which he stated her name, "What would you like?" He reached out his slick tongue and licked the shell of her ear.

Her body turned red and he could tell since she took of her lavender jacket, leaving her in her black tank top. "Um, I don't k-know." Oh, but she did. She would like him to be hers forever. For her to be the one he smiled at and looked forward to seeing and just for him to _love her back_. "You ch-choose."

He made a playful disapproving sound. "Tsk, tsk, bad choice. I can get...," here he pause to grin foxily, mischievously at her; eyes flashing with hidden delight, "..wild." She shivered, not out of cold for she could never be cold this close to Naruto, but at the husky tone he said it with and maybe even some glee.

---

Hours later, after they were finally exhausted enough that even Naruto dropped, she soothed her delicate pale hands through his wild -she shivered at the reminder- hair as he slept peacefully. She didn't want to sleep when, in the morning, Naruto would be gone. She didn't want to wake up to a cold bed _missing_ _the love of her life_. So she stared. She stared hard at his handsome boyish features, memorizing the way his face didn't have a flaw, and the way his jaw angled just so, and the way his hair looked so much paler in the moonlight that poured through the window, and the way his eyes were so endlessly blue and she could get so lost in their expressiveness.

He was awake then, but of course she noticed when he first started shifting. She wasn't, contrary to popular belief, a _horrible_ Hyuuga.

"Mmm, 'nata-chan, what are you doing? Go to sleep," he mumbled. She shook her head in a negative, for once disagreeing with him. He noticed something and sat up quickly, blue eyes that are so expressive wide with confusion. "Hinata, what's wrong?" She opened her mouth to reply that nothing was wrong, but Naruto said something that shocked her as well. "Why are you crying?"

Hinata rose a trembling hand to her own face and gasped when she felt the offending liquid. Then she laughed at the absurdity of it all. As Neji-nii-san would state in his harsh manner, 'Life is destined to be easy for you, the pampered first-born of the Main House.' Well, Neji, that wasn't how it happened. She always seemed to draw the short stick. She wasn't strong like Sakura-chan, not pretty like Ino-san, and not normal like Tenten-chan. So many were better off than her, so many had more than her. A happy, normal family. Friends of their own gender that didn't pity them. She tried not to be piteous of herself but quite frankly she deserved it. She deserved to feel sorry for herself when so many expected so much from her. She would gladly hand over the title of Heir to her sister, but it was _fartoolateforthatnow_.

She was pulled into strong arms and sobbed her heart out. She cried into Naruto's neck, gasping for breath and laughing at the same time. She cried for everything that went wrong in her life. She cried and she whimpered and she _just kept laughing_. When, at last, her sobs subsided although the tears stayed, silently streaming down her flushed cheeks, she reluctantly pulled away. Naruto held her shoulders to keep her steady, and she tried to smile at him no matter how shaky it was. He frowned.

"I'm sorry."

In bewilderment, she stared at him with red rimmed, pupil-less eyes. She should be apologizing.

"N-No! It's not your fault. I-I'm the one that asked you to do this for me." She ripped out of his grasp. "You..." He looked like he was going to interrupt, so she did the only thing that she could think of in her hazy mind.

She kissed him.

Hinata introduced her last kiss that she would ever share with one, Uzumaki Naruto. She filled it with as much passion as possible. She thought of all the happy things in her life, as few there are, and kissed him with that happiness. She added grief, anger, and all the other dark moment in her life; the worst of the worst memories she could think of right now.

And all she _really_ thought about was how this had to be the _single most happy _and sad moment of her life. He was going to go back to Sakura in the morning and this would never again be mentioned.

"You are...amazing." She breathed out when she finally released him.

Pants filled the otherwise silent room.

* * *

Wow! Lamest ending ever! But tell me what you think of the rest of the story. I want no, absolutely no reviews that say "Work on ending." But I do want reviews... You know what, put that if you can think of nothing else.

And I know, work on Inaki, that's my multi-chapter story if you don't read it. But I just don't feel like it! Don't push me!

~ivy


End file.
